


Between just you and me?

by twiceisgonnaki1



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, F/F, cw sixteen, i guess idk really, it's after momo got eliminated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceisgonnaki1/pseuds/twiceisgonnaki1
Summary: Momo's having the worst day of her life. Sana's there to help her through it.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Between just you and me?

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it you can follow me @samoaliveandwel on Twitter!

Her lungs and her legs were burning. But she couldn't stop. Physical pain was a lot better than the one that was seeping through her heart and brain. 

_ You’re not good enough. _

JYP didn’t say it like that. But that’s what Momo understood. That’s what he meant, right? She can’t debut because she’s just not good enough. But that won’t stop her. That can’t. She’s not going back to Japan unless it’s for a concert. She simply won’t. 

That’s why she’s here. At 3am, in JYP’s training room. She came straight from the tapping. The music was booming through the speakers but she could barely hear it because of the blood rushing through her head. She changed her outfit but didn’t take off her makeup and there were dried mascara tears on her cheeks. She looked insane and desperate, which was fitting because she felt like it too. 

She was so lost in the music, she didn’t even notice the door quietly opening and someone sneaking in. She only realized that she wasn’t alone anymore when she lifted her head and saw Sana standing behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks. 

Sana’s eyes were puffy and red, though she did take off her makeup so Momo didn’t have much room to speak about appearances. She wasn’t smiling, but she wasn’t crying anymore. She went over to the speakers and turned them off.

“Hey.” her voice was soft and kind of rough, like she hasn’t used it in some hours or, more probably, like she only recently stopped crying. 

“Hi.” Momo was breathing heavily. She looked at Sana and felt dizzy all of the sudden. She quickly sat down on the floor. Sana quickly grabbed her water bottle and rushed to her side, handing it to Momo. The other girl took it with a thankful nod before gulping it all down in one go. Sana sat down next to her.

“How long has it been since you’ve eaten?” Sana asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

“I’ve gone on longer.” Momo reassured her, though Sana’s face was still very concerned, so she wasn’t sure it worked. “I’m sorry, I asked the teachers if the room was available, I’ll just go. I don’t want you to waste time when you could be rehearsing.”

“I’m not here to rehearse.” Sana whispered, before saying more confidently. “I’m here for you, I went to our dorms but you weren’t there, so I asked the janitor and he told me you were training.”

“For me?” Momo was obviously confused. “Don’t you have better things to do?”

“I have other things to do, but none are better or more important.”

All of the sudden, Momo was kind of glad for her state of disarray, as she was sure that a blush would have been pretty noticeable if she was not already red from all the dancing.

“How are you?” she asked, since she didn’t really know what else to say.

“I should be the one asking that.” 

"Just fine. Having the time of my life.” Momo deadpanned.

“Why are you here? You should sleep, you had a long day.”

“I could ask you the same. And you probably have an even longer day tomorrow. Because you’re still in the competition.” Momo didn’t mean to, but Sana could hear she was a bit annoyed. She guessed she couldn’t really hold it against her.

“Already told you. I came here to check on you.”

Momo leaned back and laid on the floor. It was cold and she felt too hot still.

“I came here to train.” She started to explain with a tired voice. “If anything I want to show them they can send me back home but not back to Japan.”

Sana nodded. If those three years taught her something it was that Momo could be very stubborn if she wanted something. She then said with the firmest tone Momo ever heard from her:

“Between just you and me? I think that JYP just made the biggest mistake of his career.” 

“No.” Momo was shaking his head. “He obviously knows better than us, I’m just not good enough.” 

She felt a slap on her thigh and yelped.

“What was that for?”

“I won’t let anyone say anything like that about you! Not even you!”

“Yeah well, don’t you know that you’re not supposed to kick someone while they’re down. And I am down in every sense of the word.” She sighed. “You should go to bed, you still have to compete.” 

“Are you going to bed too?” Sana asked, a bit accusatory. 

“I don’t feel tired.”

“Then I’m staying with you.”

“Sana…” Momo looked defeated once more. “Please just go. You won’t be able to do well if you don’t sleep enough. You don’t want to be eliminated like I was, do you?”

Sana just stared at the ground, avoiding Momo’s eyes and not saying anything.

“You don’t!” Momo answered for her, suddenly feeling angry at her friend that still had what they both wanted at hand’s reach.

“Sorry, sorry.” Sana said quickly. “It’s just… I mean… Okay just between you and me? I don’t care as much. Not now that you’re not here anymore.” 

It was Momo’s turn to strike Sana. She jerked her leg in Sana's direction, but it was still weak and she barely even touched her.

“Sana! What the hell? You’re gonna tell me that you’re just gonna give up so close to our goals? Why? Because I’m not here? This doesn’t make sense!” 

“You just said it. It was  _ our _ goal. As in, you and me. It always has been. Since the very beginning.”

Momo sighed deeply and starred at Sana before saying in a non-nonsense tone : 

“Sana, this is just bullshit and you know it. It’s not OUR goal, it’s yours and mine. Really, you can make me believe a lot of things, but not that you came to Korea for me and not because you wanted to become an idol. You didn’t even know me back then! Your plans don't include me.”

“Well back then they obviously didn’t.” Sana was speaking a little faster. “ As you said, we didn’t know each other! But what if my plans changed along the way to include you?”

“Well, your plans are stupid.” Momo said with confidence. 

“No, you’re stupid” Sana muttered back, a weak comeback but a comeback nonetheless. 

Momo sat back up and slided next to Sana.

“You can’t do this to yourself Sana.” Momo explained. “You can’t. You’re gonna make it and have a contract, why would you throw all of that away for me?” 

Sana’s eyes were still fixed on the wooden floor. Momo took her hand. 

“You know I’m right. And I need you to do this. For me?”

Sana lifted her gaze and starred right into Momo’s eyes, before whispering.

“For you.”

Momo smiled. 

“Besides, you really think that I’d be able to debut if I don’t know that I have cool Sana sunbaenim to support me?”

Sana started to smile, too.

“You better hurry up because you’re the only person I’ll slide my number into their Inkygayo’s sandwich for.”

Momo snorted. 

“Somehow, I think that your sandwich is gonna be more papers than bread.”

“I’ll eat them.” Sana stated like it was the most natural thing in the world, which made Momo laugh. “If there’s one thing I know, it’s that most boy groups' idols are just some dude.”

Momo was still laughing at that. Then she sobered up a bit and looked intensely at Sana, the latter staring back with the same kind of intensity :

“Just between you and me? You’re the one I support the most back there.”

“That’s just mean to Mina.” Sana said softly.

“Obviously, also Mina.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t have your back tonight.”

“Don’t apologize.” 

Sana leaned her head on Momo’s forehead. 

“Just know that I would rather have you than any other girl any steps of the way.”

“And know that I’ll never stop supporting you, no matter what you do.” 

Sana lifted her head a bit and gently kissed her. Momo was too stunned to do anything other than closing her eyes and staying in place. She didn’t think she wanted to do anything else.

The kiss didn’t last long. It wasn’t insistent or aggressive. It was just a short, slight pressure of her lips on hers. 

Sana broke it. It made sense, after all, she was the one who initiated it. She just stayed there, her lips still so close to Momo’s that she could feel her breathe, before slowly putting some distance between them. She licked her lips, hesitant for a second, and whispered with such a low voice that if Momo wasn’t focusing only on her, she might have missed it :

“I figured it could be another thing that stays between just you and me?”

Momo nodded. Her eyes were still closed. To be honest she was scared to open them. Sana was still too close to her and she didn’t know what to do. 

Sana sighed, before backing up and standing up.

“Ready to go to sleep now?”

Momo opened her eyes, feeling in a daze. She looked up at Sana and nodded. Sana took her hand and pulled her up.

“Remember to take your makeup off! I know I said that you look like a racoon but you might be pushing the comparison too far.” Sana had her cheeky smile on. The moment was over.

When Momo got called by JYP, she didn’t know how to react. She was so sure that she wasn’t going to debut, and she was starting to be okay with it. The other eliminated girls had to give her a little nudge to make her go on stage.

Once JYP established that it wasn’t all a big prank, she felt Jihyo giving her a side hug, and other girls joining in, but she was honestly too busy crying to fully realize what was happening. It was just when the cameras were turned off, that the crowd was gone and that JYP was finishing another speech about what he was expecting for them that it started to seep in. 

The managers were passing them a sheet with what they needed to do soon, like choosing a leader, and their timetable for the next month when she felt a figure embracing her from behind. Momo could recognize those arms and this flowery smell among hundreds.

“You made it too!” Sana said excitedly.

Momo turned her head, a bright smile on her face. Sana laughed before saying.

“Now whose plans were dumb?”

Momo’s brows furrowed, before what she was talking about came back to her. Sana’s plans were for Momo and her, not her only. If she had to be honest, her plans were the exact same, she just didn’t want Sana to stop trying. 

But now she had it. She was going to debut  _ with Sana _ . Sana who’s always been there for her and who helped her in Korean classes and who kissed her when she was sad.

_ Oh. _

Sana kissed her. Right.

She could feel Sana nuzzling her head in her neck, her arms around her tightening. Her smile dropped a bit.

She hadn’t danced and yet her heart was pounding against her chest and she could feel her blood rushing to her head.

_ She was screwed. They hadn’t even debuted and she was already so screwed. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it you can follow me @samoaliveandwel on Twitter!


End file.
